yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ruh-ul Mesnevi/99
99.BEYT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. مرحبا يا مجتبى يا مرتضى LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR. Ki visali ile iyileşsin, visalinin suyu o ateşi gidersin and thus heals. , 2. ان تغب خاء القضا ضاق الفضا LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR, Padişah, o ay yüzlüyü kuyumcuya bahşetti, o iki sohbet müştakını birbirine çift etti. The moon-faced one was given to the goldsmith by the king,as he married them their desire for each other was showing Merhabanın mâna-yı lügâvîsi vâsi* yere geldin sana tarlık yokdur, de-mekdir. Fe-emmâ örfde kadime ve mihmâna ikram kasd olunur. Ve bu keli¬me fahr-ı âlem sallalahu aleyhi ve sellemden dahi sâdır olmuş. Zîrâ feth-i Mekke günü ammi kızı Ebu Tâlib kızı Ümmühânî ziyaretlerine geldik-de merhaba yâ Ümmühânî buyurdular. Pes bu kelime ile tekellüm etmek sün¬net oldu. Ve Ümmühânî ol gün şerbet-âşâm-ı İslam oldu. Ve bu Ümmühâ-nî'dir ki, onun hanesinden Mirâc vâki olmuşdur. Olhânenin yeri sonra ha-rem-i Mekke'ye idhâl olunmuşdur. Mihrâb-ı Hanbelî'den aşağa arsadadır. Müctebâ vü mürtezâ ve muhtar bir mânayadır ki, lisân-ı Fârisî'de ber-güzîde vü Türkî'de ürendilenmiş ile tabîr olunur. Zîrâ enbiyâ ve evliya halk-ı âlem arasından üründülenip feyz-i hass-ı ilâhîye mazhar ve envâ'-ı keramet ile mü-beşşer olmuşlardur. Nübüvvet ve velayetsin mecmuu enbiyâ sıfatı ve yalnızvelâyet-i evliya hâlidir. Ve zikr olunan mânaya işaret edip Kuran'da gelir: Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet االله يجتبى اليه من يشاء Allah dilediğini kendine seçecek (Şûra 13) Ve bir mahalde dahi gelir: Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet الا من ارضى من رسو ل Ancak peygamberden bildirmek istediği bunun dışındadır (Cin 27) Ve bir mevzuda dahi Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet وسلام على عباده الذين اصطفى Sıkıntıya düşen bir kimsenin duasını kabul ettiğinde (Nemi 59) Ve bir yerde dahi gelir: Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet و ربك يخلق ما يشاء ويختا ر Rabbin dilediğini yaratır ve seçer (Kasas 68) Velâkin meânî-i lügavîyyeleri hasebiyle fark vardır. Yâni ictibâ alâ tarîki'l-istefâ' cem ve bir nesnenin cem olunmasını tenâvüldür. Zira ceby, feth ü sükûn ile, cem manasınadır. Onuncun câ-miü'l-mâ olan havza câbiye ve harâc, celb ü cem etmeye cibâyet ve câmi'ine câbî derler. Ve irtizâ rızâdandır. Sahtın'zıddıdır. Hakk'ın bir kulu ihtiyarî kemâl-ı rızâsını müstelzem olmak ile murtazâ denildi. Ve hadîs-i kutsîde gelir: Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak هذا دين ار تضيته لنفسى Bu kendim için razı olduğum dindir (Hadis Kaynağı Buraya Yazılacaktır) Murâd din-i İslâm'dır ki, muhtâr-ı Hak'dır ve METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ و رضيت بالله LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ demek Allah'ı ihtiyar eyledim ve onunla iktifa edip gayrı ma-bûd talep etmedim manasınadır. Ve istifa bir nesnenin saffe ve hülasasını ve ihtiyar u cüzi tenâvül ü ahzdır. Demişlerdir ki, ehlullah enva' üzerinedir. Evvelkisi avâmm-ı ehlullahdır ki, müminûn-ı muvahhidîndir. İkincisi budur ki, sâlikûn-ı sâirûndur. Üçüncüsü hâssâtü'l-hâssadır ki, kurb-ı nevâfil ile mütehakkiklerdir. Dördüncüsü hülâsât-i hâssâtü'l-hâssadır ki, kurb-ı fe-râiz ileV mütehakkiklerdir. Beşincisi safâi'l-hulasâdır. Yâni safvetü'l-hulesâ-dır ki, makâm-ı kâbe kavseyn sahihleridir ki, zikr olunan iki kurbun mabeynini cem etmişlerdir. Altıncısı aynu'l-safâdır. Yâni zikr olunan safvetden muhtar olanlardır ki, makâm-ı ev ednâ sahihleridir ki, cem-i mezkûr ile mukayyed değillerdir. Belki üç makamda bile devr ehlidir. Bu mâna bizm peygamberimizin ve kümmel-i veresesinin hassasıdır. Pes 173 Mevlânâ kuddise sırruhûnun bi-tariki'1-hikâye müctebâ vü mürtezâ buyurduğu mâ-na-yı mezkûre işâretdir. Husûsan murtazâ ibaretinde Hazret-i Ali kerre-mellahü veçheye îmâ-ı hâs vardır ki, ona ilm gibi olmuşdur. Ali ise ser-def-ter-i evliyâ ve ser-çeşme-i asfiyâdır. Onuncun cemi evliyanın silsile-i velayeti ona müntehi olur. Pes ekmel-i verese olanlar mazhar-ı sırr-ı Ali olmak gay ile murtazâ olurlar, f'efhem cidden. Tağb, gâb-ı yağîbden muhâtabdır. Gay-bet, fethle, huzurun zıddıdır. Kazadan murâd makziyyün sû'dur. Zîrâ, gerçi kaza ve kader ü hükm-i hâlıku'1-kuvâ ve'1-keder birdir. Velâkin makziy-fyun hayr ve şer olur. Nitekim ve bi'1-kaderi hayrihi ve şerrihi derler. Falan kimseye kazâ-ı bed erişdi dedikleri makziyyün bede mahmuldür. Onuncun duada; METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ يارب قضاء برازما كردان LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Ya Rab, kötü kazayı benden çevir İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ demek caizdir. Nitekim Hâce Hafız ke-limâtmda gelir: METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ دوران چو مى نويسد بر عارضتيا رب نوشتهء بد ازيار ما بكردان خط خوش LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Zaman eğer alnına güzel yazı yazarsa yarab, kötü yazıyı benim sevgilimden uzaklaştır İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Pes Müstehricü'l-Füsûl nâm kitâbda fulana kaza-ı bed erişdi demek hata-i azimdir, dediği hatâ-ı azîmdir. Zîrâ duâ-ı mezkûrda kaza makzî manâsına olduğu gibi kaza-ı bedde dahî böyledir. Küfre rızâ küfr olduğu makzî olduğu ci-hetindendir. Ve illâ küfr dahi kazadandır ki, müteallık-ı imândır. Zıyk, vüs'atin zıddıdır ve fakr u bahî ü gam u emsalinde dahi müstameldir. Efzâ, fâ ile harîm-dâr u küşâde vâsi yer, sahra gibi. Burada murâd fezâ-ı kalbdir ki, onun tarlığından maksûd gam u gussa vü hüzündür. Nitekim def-i harcda işa¬ret olundu. Ve Kuran'da gelir: Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet و ضاءق به صدرك Göğsün onunla daralacak (Hûd 12) ilâ ayeh. Zâke'1-fezâ cevâb-ı bade'l-cevâbdır. Veyâhud zarûret-i vezn için harf-ı atf hazf olunmuşdur. Nitekim Mukaddime-i Cezerî'de gelir: METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ ثم لا قصى الحلق همز هاء اى همزهاء LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Hemze ve hâ gırtlağın en uzak yeri içindedirler İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Mana-yı beyt budur ki; hoş geldin ve kadem-i mübâreke getirdin ey ber-güzîde-i âlem ve ser-âmed-i benî âdem. Eğer sen bizim aramızdan min ba'd gâib olursan ve maksûd hâsıl olmadan bizi terk edip gidersen bizim başımıza kazâ-yı İlâhî gelir. Ve belâ-yı azîm bizi bulur ve hâlimiz evvelkiden beter olur ve sahra-ı dile gam u kasavet dolup ferah u surûra yer kalmaz. Ve belki bütün dünyâ başımıza tar olup; Hep senünçündür benüm dünya belâsın çekdüğüm. Yohsa ömrüm varı sensüz neylerem dünyâyı ben Pes senin huzurun hayr-ı mahz ve gaybubetin şerr-ı sırfdır. Göstermeğe bir merde Hüdâ âlemi sensüzSayfanın başlığı Zîrâ ki, vücûdun sebeb-i emn ü emândur Nitekim Kuran'da gelir: Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet و ما كان الله يعذبهم و انت فيهم Halbuki sen onların içinde iken Allah azap verecek değildir)Ve Nebî aley-hisselâmın vücûdu azabdan emân olduğu gibi velînin dahi vücûdu hüsrandan[[ emândır (Sure No Buraya Yazılacaktır) Zîra vârisdir. Fe-emmâ bade tamâmu. '1-masla.hat gaybubet lâ-bes'dir. Nitekim Şems-i Tebrîzî ile Mevlânâ'ya vaki oldu, feuddise sırrıhümâ. Hakikati budur ki, mâdâm ki, nefs-i inşânda bakıyye-i vücûd ola emr-i tezkiye kemâl üzre yerin bulmaya eser-i gazâb bakîdir. Çün mürşidin ıslâh u ir-şâdıyla ol eser zail ola. Sebeb-i saht gidip rahmet-i İlâhî zuhur eder. Onuncun sûre-i Fâtihâ'da Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet غير المغضوب Gazap olunanlar değil (Fatiha 5) makalesinden sonravârid oldu. Zîrâ fi'1-cümlc nimet gazabı münâfî değildir. Pes sâliklerden mübtedî vü mutavassıt olanların hâli bunun üzerine kıyâs oluna. Bunda işaret vardır ki; âsâr-ı rûh devam üzerine ihtifâda olsa ahkâm-ı nefs zuhur edip kalpde huzur kalmaz. Ve kuvâ-yı rûhâniyeden birisi müsterih olmaz. Pes, îmânla küfr, tarh u taâtle, fışkı cerh ü takvayla meyl-i mâsivâyı kat ve esrâr-ı hakâyık ve envâr-ı maârif ile zulumât-ı vücûdu izâle' lâzımdır. Li-muharirrihî; Mihr ü mâh-ı münîr nevbetle olsa ger âleme meş'âl-i efrûz Zulmetün bir dahi yüzin görmez tâlib-i nûr olan kişi şeb u rûz Bade-zâ bu makamın letâifindendir ki, kazaya müteallik olan mazmun li-sân-ı Arabî üzerine îrâd olunmuşdur. Zîra bazı ahbârda gelir ki, Allah tealâ rahmete müteallik enir murâd eylese Fârisiyye ile tekellüm ederdi. Yâni lisân-ı Arab'ın gayrı lisânla vahy ederdi, Süryâni vü İbranî vü gayrı gibi. Ve azaba dâir nesne kasd etse Arabiyye ile tekellüm ederdi. Onuncun Hazret-i Kuran levh-i mahfuzun beytü'l-izzete nüzul etdiği vaktde melâike-i kiram sa'aka eylediler. Zîra Kur'an-ı Arabiyye ve ism-i Muhammediyye'yi istima etdikde ikâba müteallik hükm zann etdiler. Ve bu celâlete işaret edip hadîs-de gelir: Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak بعثت بالسيف Kılıçla gönderildim. Hambel, 2/50 Maa-hâzâ rahmcte'1-li'l-âlemîn ile muallim ve rc'fet-i azîme ile tev'em bir vücûd-ı şerif ü mükerremdir. Li-muharrihî; Nâgehân gelse kaza-ı mübrem Hâsıl olur onunla nice verem Define çâre yokdur âh meğer Mustafâ ide şefâtle kerem